Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 13 - It Sure Is Hot Which Means I Can Fly And Get The Third Mask For James!
Here is part thiteen of Thomas 2: The Great Escape! for Sega Dreamcast as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy and uncle figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Edward are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *James as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Rosie as Tily *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Bertie as Bzzit/Mozzy *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Duncan as Houdini (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Duck as Otti Psi (Both Western) *Oliver as Romeo Patti (Both Western *Stepney as Gonzo (Both grateful) *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Colossus) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Paxton as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits Paxton) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Both work with Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard) *Daisy as Razorwife *Bulgy as Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry, and Sidney as The Robot-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Bert as Moskito *Smudger as Andre (Both crazy) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in Hero of the Rails) *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux the Knaaren *Hector as The Magician (Rayman Origins) Transcript: *(Thomas runs deeper into the Sanctuary's temple, shoots three caterpillars when he jumps from the first platform to another, and grabs onto a net to climb across after getting more yellow lums. He jumps down, runs along, jumps a gap, shoots a vine and another, and flies across, only to shoot a cage, but jumps into the thrones, collects the three yellow lums that are freed, before he jumps out, losing one of his golden fists, and runs through a corridor past two more spikes. He runs around a circle pit, collecting more yellow lums, jumps on a flower, which moves him along. He shoots a pointy thing too late, and gets hurt, loses his gold fist, then pursues the flower, but gets spiked in the spike pit. He jumps back on the flower, which moves him, while he shoots the pointy things back inside, and moves down toward the emptiness where he shoots down a wall, spots a fire burning the flower, jumps to collect a yellow lum, flies across, and just makes it over the gap to climb up and grab the green lum) *Thomas: There! That's more like it. (jumps on another flower, which takes him across, where more fire burns it down. Thomas jumps, but jumps out of the pit after he is hurt again. He jumps onto the next flower and shoots down the door. The flower continues onward where Thomas shoots more pointy things out of the way while he flies down and grabs more yellow lums) Aha! (grabs the green lum, shoots a cage to free more yellow lums, but wakes up Norman, then runs along, and jumps over the platforms in front of him to shoot some spikes out of the way. The cage that Thomas increases his health. Thomas manages to collect two more yellow lums, but force pulls Norman to him, and throws him back into the lava, causing him to fly out of the temple. Thomas shoots a switch to activate a platform, flies across, and goes through a tunnel) *(Thomas enters another part of a strange temple, jumps onto a platform, then hops onto a merry go round platform, which is blocked by a fire and a lava stream. After he collects two more yellow lums, Thomas runs away from the lava falling, and hides under a pillar to keep himself safe, but burns his tail's end, and blows it out. He hops onto another platform, climbs up to collect more yellow lums, shoots a cage with more yellow lums, jumps onto the pillar going round, and kicks Sidney into the lava, but accidentally burns Sidney out of the temple into the sky. Thomas shoots a switch to open the door after he collects a yellow lum, but is attacked by some narrow gauge trucks coming toward him, and shoots them out of the way. After he defeats them and collects two more yellow lums, Thomas shoots a switch and spiky thing to go through. He arrives at an unknown part of the area and collects a green lum. He runs up, collects a yellow lum, flies onto a platform, shoots a cage to free more yellow lums, runs away from a pushing wall trying to push him off, and makes it across safely) *Thomas: Yeah! (collects a green lum and continues to run onward. He passes two walls, but gets hurt by one, jumps out of the way, then shoots a switch, and jumps onto more platforms until he makes it past the pushing platform, and goes up to find a teensie locked up after he collects two yellow lums. He shoots the cage, only to free Rosie, who dances with him, and takes herself and Thomas back to the Isle of Doors. Rosie heads back to the Edward village while Thomas heads off to the Beneath of the Sanctuary of Fire and Rock, only to meet the four twins and logging locos again) *Donald: What a pleasure to see you again safe and sound! So far you've got 475 lums. This time, the journey's going to be more difficult. (gives the crown to Douglas and walks to the back as Douglas walks in front) *Douglas: You're certainly very talented. I'm sure you may succeed in finding the 550 lums to help you go through the next door. (Thomas walks up to the door, feeling nervous. He gulps as he turns back to the Twins and Logging Locos) *Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: Come on! Don't be shy! *Thomas: Okay. (opens the door and lands into the Beneath of the Sanctuary of Fire and Rock. He looks around, walks up to the edge, and gasps at the molten lava. He backs away, scared, but looks up, and feels puzzled for the moment. Emily suddenly appears in front of Thomas, who is very astonished, much to his astounded look) *Emily: Thomas, I've got some good and some bad news... *Thomas: Start with the good news. *Emily: I've gathered even more energy to give you another power. (builds a silver lum up in Thomas, who gasps, and smiles with glee) *Thomas: A new power? (jumps around) Yipiiiiie! *Emily: Now that you can fly with your helicopter, the bad news advices you to be careful, because your mission is getting harder. So, here's some advice: You can use your helicopter to fly. You can fly by keeping the A button pressed down. Try using the target button to move around, and it will be much eaiser! Bye! *Thomas: Thanks, Emily! Goodbye! (jumps in the air, activates his helicopter, and flies across the lava, collects five red lums, but ignores a caterpillar, flies away, shoots a door to go into a strange area, but burns his tail's end, blows it out, and manages to defeat by Den by pushing him in the lava. Den screams and flies out of the lava into the air. Thomas runs along and frees another cage with more yellow lums. He runs along the path and flies back after defeating the caterpillar and some flying bugs. He flies into the spiky area and gets hurt twice by point needles. He manages to grab a green lum, and flies across, collecting a yellow lum, through a tunnel, defeating more flying bugs, through a tunnel past more fires, collecting another green lum and another yellow lum. He shoots two blocked walls down after dodging the hot flames. He defeats Dart by collecting three yellow lum, and pushing him into the sea below. Thomas flies once again and collects six more yellow lums from a cage to collect a green lum for a savepoint. He shoots more bugs down into a patch on the floor and dissapears into the emptiness below) *(Thomas arrives at the next area, flies up past the lavas, collects more yellow lums, but gets poked and hurt by the spikes, and flies up again to collect the green lum to save his life. He continues to collect more yellow lums, but misses a path with Den and Dart, who are just waiting, when Thomas flies through to miss a yellow lum, and collect two more orange lums, before he comes into an unknown area after a door opens while still flying. He looks back at the doors closing and looks around. Suddenly, a Spiteful Breakvan comes up behind, and suddenly scares him by punching him down into the emptiness below the lava falls) *(Thomas arrives at the next area, flies up past the lavas, collects more yellow lums, but gets poked and hurt by the spikes, and flies up again to collect the green lum to save his life. He continues to collect more yellow lums, but misses a path with Den and Dart, who are just waiting, when Thomas flies through to miss a yellow lum, and collect two more orange lums, before he comes into an unknown area after a door opens while still flying. He looks back at the doors closing and looks around. Suddenly, a Spiteful Breakvan comes up behind, and suddenly scares him by punching him down into the emptiness below the lava falls) *Thomas: I can't fly anymore!!! (lands to the ground on his feet. He hears four lightsabers igniting, but looks back, and gasps) You... You're the guard, is that right? *The Spiteful Breakvan: Yes! And you, you are Thomas? The thief of masks!? *Thomas: I'm not a thief. I need the masks... ...to the rid the world of the pirates. *The Spiteful Breakvan: Well, you're a thief. A thief and a liar to boot. Prepare to die! *Thomas: But... he's completely crazy. (activates his two lightsabers. Having sprung their lightsabers to life, another furious battle begins. Thomas attacks boldly, forcing the Spiteful Breakvan to retreat) *The Spiteful Breakvan: You may run as fast as you can, Thomas, but I will burn you down. (slashes at Thomas, who burns his foot in the lava, and kicks the fire into the Spiteful Breakvan's face) You may keep at it, Thomas, but you'll never get me! *Thomas: You have nothing left to teach me. Diesel has trained you well, but you still have much to learn. (slashes the breakvan's body into two pieces and sends the poor breakvan drowning in the lava. Thomas switches off his two lightsabers, jumps on a web, grabs a purple lum, swings on, runs across, unharmed, falls down a hole, floats safely down, and runs up to the third mask. When the stone opens up, the third mask appears before Thomas climbs up, and grabs it before vanishing into thin air. The stone closes again) *James: (when Thomas arrives back at his hideout) You have found the third mask. Just one more mask and the miracle will come true. (takes the mask from Thomas and puts it onto his stone before he makes a spiral door for Thomas to go to the Tomb of Ancients) Go... quickly! Category:UbiSoftFan94